<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【精灵x猫魅】共生 by Sanna_Lin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032001">【精灵x猫魅】共生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin'>Sanna_Lin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>断断续续摸了两个月才写完，两个可怜人的爱情<br/>一方死亡，be，肉不多，十分我流的故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      站在甲板朝地平线望去，海天相接的那一线逐渐出现了一座座山头，告示这趟几天几夜的海上之旅即将迎来终点。即使还有约莫十几分钟才能靠岸，甲板上早已聚集起众多乘客，迫不及待地围在下船的走道周围。他们在这煎熬的最后十几分钟里互相攀谈，聊起那片大陆上的故事，和他们思念的人。<br/>      青年猫魅嘴里叼着一根烟，站在远离乘客的甲板另一侧望着蔚蓝的大海发呆。他对于那些家长里短没有兴趣，本来只是到甲板上抽根烟透透气，没想到一下子聚集了这么多人。他本以为到角落里就不会被人打扰，结果来了一个略微发福的男人，找他借了火之后就喋喋不休起来。      <br/>      “我要第一时间飞到爱人身边，把我在远东买的翡翠玉石手镯送给她，告诉她我终于回来了，不会再与她分开，”脚边放着两个大号行李箱的男人对他身旁的青年猫魅说道，他摸了摸鼓起的上衣口袋，按耐不住即将回家的喜悦，“我已经三年没有回来了，为了工作不得不和爱人分别，还有我的孩子，三年间那孩子长到了多少，他是不是更懂事了？天知道我有多希望这艘船能开得再快一点。”<br/>      “您马上就能见到她们了，先生，”青年猫魅假装耐心地听完男人的话后吐出一个完美的烟圈，用手掌拍了下男人的肩膀，“她们一定会为您感到自豪，您是个优秀的商人，也是个好丈夫。”<br/>      “谢谢你，年轻人，”男人受到猫魅的鼓舞更加满怀期待，他把烟夹在耳后，提起那两箱行李准备加入排队下船的队伍，“马上要靠岸了，年轻人，你也快准备准备，早点与家人团聚吧。”<br/>      猫魅冲男人露出一个感谢的笑容，说着多谢提醒与他道别。然而他没走几步就收回了那张假惺惺的笑脸，露出那张阴沉的没有表情的面孔。家人？一想到刚刚那个人的用词不免有些发笑。他从没体会过家人的感觉，自记事起便是一个到处惹人厌的孤儿，为了混口饭吃什么脏活累活都干，甚至到城市里最阴暗的角落做那些见不得光的事，一直到他成年。<br/>      能够成为富豪的保镖倒是意料之外，他那些年干过各种肮脏的委托而拥有一副敏捷矫健的身姿，机遇巧合被富豪的管家以颇高的薪水要走，二十年来第一次过上了不愁吃穿的日子。但是那个富豪并没有享乐的命，还未半百就因疾病去世，当了五年保镖的他失业了。虽然那五年间富豪待他不错，然而他终究只是聘来的外人，仅仅是金主与雇员的简单关系，没有产生任何情感。<br/>      谁都不是他的家人，谁都不曾给过他温暖。<br/>      除了那个精灵。<br/>      猫魅贪婪地深吸最后一口气，吐出最后一串烟圈，依依不舍地还剩一半的烟扔进大海里，那是他身上最后一根烟了。他嗅了嗅手臂，确保没有留下味道后才打开舱门。精灵不喜欢烟味，但猫魅因长期生活在底层对于抽烟早就习以为常，不过考虑到那家伙的身体他已经非常努力地克制自己，只会在一个人的时候才拿出一根偷偷爽一会儿，将味道清除干净再离开。他在心中发誓这是最后一次，以后再也不会抽烟了。<br/>      猫魅拉开位于船舱底层最角落的那扇房门。这是整艘船最糟糕的房间，密不透风，没有窗户，仅仅靠一个小小的排风口通气，离锅炉房近所以更加闷热，根本不会有人想要住进这样的房间。 因此当猫魅和他的同伙以十分低廉的价格住进来以后才发现，周围的几间房也是空的，那些有钱的乌尔达哈商会的人们看样子对整个船舱底部都没有看一眼的欲望，不过这样也好，他们的生活不会受到任何人影响。<br/>      房门打开，绕过一张只能放三个盘子的小方桌就是一张狭窄的床，青年精灵正在熟睡，完全没有因为锅炉房嘈杂的声音而打扰睡眠。猫魅给自己腾了一小块地方坐下，床板发出嘎吱的声音，而青年连眉头都不皱一下。猫魅忍不住叹气，曾经的皇家骑士团团长无论什么环境都能睡得如此安稳，而底层出生的他却在恶劣的环境弄得神经衰弱。他寻思着这么大动静都叫不醒精灵，只好揪了下对方敏感的耳朵。<br/>      “嘶，说了多少遍不要揪耳朵。”精灵从睡梦中疼醒，吃痛地捂住被猫魅揪得发红的耳尖。他暗自庆幸自己很久没有戴耳环了，不然被揪住耳环自己的耳洞都要给猫魅扯裂。他听到楼上传来急促的脚步声，问猫魅：“是不是快到了？”<br/>      “还有十几分钟吧，外面都是人，我嫌吵就回来了，”猫魅从床底抽出自己的背包，把放在床头柜上的东西一件一件分门别类放好，“待会儿下船后是先去见委托人还是先去找个地方歇脚。”<br/>      “先填肚子吧，”精灵从床上爬起来，感到胸口还是隐隐作痛，直起身想要去拿床头柜上放的药瓶，却一不小心抓住了猫魅的手臂，敏锐的鼻子立刻闻到了猫魅身上淡淡的烟味，虽然他知道猫魅肯定想办法清除过却还是说了句：“你……又偷偷去抽了？”<br/>      “最后一次，再也没有了，我会洗心革面的，”猫魅把自己不多的衣物叠好塞进包里，然后把那瓶药转交给精灵，“药剩不多了吧，等会儿吃完饭还是先去买药好了。”<br/>      “都行，反正我们要在乌尔达哈待多少天也不一定，路过药店再决定也不迟。”精灵把药瓶打开，倒出两粒直接吞下，很久没有滋润的喉咙立马因刺激而引发剧烈咳嗽，他连忙用手捂住嘴，身子也跟着不停抖动，好在猫魅及时给了他一杯水，拍着他的背帮助他缓过来。<br/>      “咳咳……抱歉，我吞得太急。”精灵呛得眼角都湿润了，额头上也冒着汗珠。他看着掌心上咳出的几滴血，露出复杂的表情。<br/>      “不必道歉。”猫魅放下手中的杯子，凑上前吻去精灵眼角的那些泪水，摸摸精灵睡得乱糟糟的脑袋。他看到精灵因咳嗽涨红的脸慢慢恢复了原有的肤色，拿了张纸帮他擦去手上的血，说道：“感觉好点就快去收拾吧，我们该离开这个鬼地方了。”<br/>      他看到了精灵压在枕下的几团带血的纸。<br/>     <br/>      他们等到所有乘客都走光了才跟着船员们一起下船，徒步到地平关的小酒馆吃了点面包和啤酒充饥，再叫了辆陆行鸟车前往城区。<br/>      即使烈日当头，大街小巷却因正值节日而人潮涌动，各式各样的商铺都挂着彩旗和气球吸引来往的客人。他们快步穿梭在人群中，对周遭没有半点兴趣，径直来到沙钟旅亭。两人随身携带的东西都不多，一大一小两个背包紧挨着放到床边。此时门外传来一阵敲门声，精灵去开门，站在门外的是沙钟旅亭的服务生。<br/>      “先生，有您的信件。”服务生交给精灵一封信。精灵关上门后查看了一下这封只盖了深红色漆印没有署名和地址的信，知道是委托人寄来的，倒也省去了找他的麻烦。他拿出身上佩戴的小刀割开信封边缘，里面是写有这次委托内容的纸条，和厚厚一沓报酬。<br/>      “这次是什么内容？夺回富家千金的昂贵首饰，还是不留痕迹地暗杀竞争对手？”猫魅瞥了眼精灵手上看上去很丰盛的报酬，低头继续保养被自己裹在布条里几天几夜的魔机刃，确认了弹匣里的晶囊数量。<br/>      “捣毁城外一处犯罪窝点。”<br/>      “这种事交给警察去干不就好了？”猫魅听到这个内容一下子有种被小瞧了的心情，不满的抱怨一句接一句，“难道这群委托人的钱是多到没处花了么？上流社会就是不一样啊，随便撒点钱就能让我们这群蝼蚁拼上老命。”<br/>      “你少说几句吧，反正有钱拿，任务简单点不是更好，”精灵早就习惯了猫魅仇富的心理，把报酬装进上衣的内袋里就叫猫魅动身，“趁着太阳下山前解决掉吧，晚上去吃点好的改善伙食。”<br/>      “行吧，你都这么说了，”猫魅把魔机刃背到背上，活动活动关节，“说回来，你身体没问题吗？之前在船上不是还……”回想起那一幕猫魅不免担心起来，直觉告诉他精灵的身体状况越来越差，这种时候还硬撑着去完成委托只会让病情恶化。<br/>      “不会拖累你的，我心里有数，”精灵把猫魅脸上的阴云看在眼里，却只是顺手将剑别在腰间，而配套的盾牌则被放到行李边上，“只是捣毁窝点的程度应该用不着盾牌吧，带着它也过于显眼了。”<br/>      “我看不用，放心吧，就算出什么意外还有我在，”猫魅回过神来，朝精灵露出自信的笑容，“再怎么说我也是专业保镖，你好好跟在我身后处理他们的尸体就成。”<br/>      精灵没说什么，只是微笑着揉了几下猫魅毛茸茸的耳朵和脑袋。<br/>      “呃、干嘛，跟着你这么久了难道还不相信我的实力吗？”猫魅歪过脑袋想要摆脱精灵的触碰，他对精灵突然的举动感到别扭。<br/>      “没有，我相信你，”精灵的手放在门把上，“出发吧，我的搭档。”<br/>     <br/>      两个人轻松地结束任务，带着赚来的钱去乌尔达哈最有名的餐馆，破天荒地点了好几盘肉。猫魅像是几天没吃过东西一样，左边盘里的羚羊肉排还没吃完，又从右边盘子里抓来一大块盗龙熏肉，腮帮子鼓鼓又猛喝一大口啤酒，差点把自己给噎着，而坐在他对面的精灵就显得十分冷静，玉米面包配着韭菜洋葱汤不紧不慢地吃着，偶尔喝几口清爽的苹果汁中和一下食物的味道。<br/>      猫魅终于吃到十二分饱，向后靠在椅背上休息。今晚这些肉食几乎都进了他的肚子，整个桌上只剩几条蟾蜍腿了，而精灵却只是啃了块小面包。他有点愧疚，明明是两个人的伙食自己却差不多独吞了，于是他把那盘没吃完的菜推到精灵面前，想让精灵多吃一些。<br/>      “不用，你吃吧，我饱了。”精灵只是一口一口地喝苹果汁，静静地看着猫魅脸上因饱腹而显露出来的一丝愉悦。<br/>      猫魅清楚精灵在顾虑什么，没有多说，为了不浪费粮食强撑着将那盘菜吞下肚，然后打了一个饱嗝。<br/>      从餐厅出来后他们来到国际市场，去给精灵买药。他们在药店的排排货架间对比着几种不同的药，便宜的那些药效不怎么好，胜在量多，贵的那些起效快但量少撑不了几天就吃光了，精灵算着要在乌尔达哈停留的天数，考虑可以先买一些便宜的将就着等到找医师问诊，然后去别的国家时再买一些，也许那边的物价更便宜。或者试试能不能通过特殊渠道搞到更便宜的药，虽然以他们现在的人脉估计很难接触到那样的人……<br/>      “老板，要这几瓶。”精灵还在犹豫的时候猫魅已经抓起货架上那些贵的药走到收银台，精灵赶紧跟上去想要收回一两瓶放回货架，他说没必要买这么多，自己的身体可以撑住。老板看着两个人争论不停，正在记账的手也停了下来。<br/>      “老板你别听他的，今天我做主，这几瓶我都要了。”猫魅把那些药瓶往精灵够不到的地方推，等老板算好价钱立刻把钱丢给老板，然后一只手提着袋子一只手抓着精灵的手腕走出药店。<br/>      “喂，松手吧。”精灵就这样被猫魅抓着手腕走在大街上，他察觉到路人纷纷投来好奇的目光，这让他更加焦虑，“大家都在看呢，你别这样。”<br/>      猫魅仿佛没听听进去一般，手中抓着精灵的力道更重了些，然后加快脚步带着精灵离开拥挤的市场。精灵只觉得呼吸急促，他已经很久没有成为人们的焦点，过于敏感的神经使他的大脑不受控制地慌乱起来。他害怕人们尖锐到几乎要割裂自己心脏的目光，害怕他们用刺耳的声音谈论自己。所以他只能紧跟着猫魅一路小跑，忍着喉咙的干燥不让自己在大庭广众之下咳出声来。<br/>      “求你了，”精灵的声音带上了哽咽，跟在猫魅身后不断地恳求，他担心自己会在大街上发作，会在众人面前彻底失控，“放手吧，求你了。”<br/>      他看着死命拽着自己的猫魅，猫耳朵上那对祖母绿的耳坠一路反射着灯光，不停刺痛自己的眼睛。精灵感到自己就快无法呼吸，眼睛里也委屈地涌出一点泪水模糊了视线。就快到临界值了，他心里大声呼喊着快停下，快要无法控制了。<br/>      好在这时他们踏进了沙钟旅亭。走进房间的那一刻精灵如释重负，费了好大劲甩开猫魅的手，满脸怒火地看着同样愤怒的猫魅：“够了，你给我适可而止！”<br/>      猫魅限时狠狠扇了精灵一巴掌，然后揪住精灵的衣领拼命抑制眼角快要留下的泪水说道，“你听好了，别老是担心钱不钱的问题，再贵的药我都会买给你的，你只要给我乖乖地把药吃了，然后等我找到医师给你看病，就这么简单的事你听明白了吗？”<br/>      精灵何尝不明白猫魅的好意，可是他比谁都清楚自己这副病怏怏的身子是个无底洞，早晚都要把二人的一切榨干。眼下他说不出一句反驳的话语，看着猫魅一脸惆怅地松开自己的衣领低下头不看自己。他突然走上前紧紧将猫魅抱在怀里，哽咽着不停说道“对不起”。<br/>      “是我对不起你，”猫魅的双臂环住精灵的后背，毛茸茸的脑袋和耳朵贴在精灵的胸口。他听到精灵的心跳得飞快，身子也因哭泣而一耸一耸地。他像往日那样轻轻拍打精灵，轻声地哄他：“已经没事了，我在，我不会走的……已经没事了。”<br/>      两个人就这样站在门口相拥着，直到精灵哭得脑袋都有些昏昏沉沉才彼此分开。猫魅踮起脚尖擦了擦精灵脸上的泪水，又蜻蜓点水似的在精灵唇上留下一吻。“好点了吗？”猫魅温柔地摸了摸精灵的脸颊。<br/>      “嗯，谢谢。”精灵握住猫魅的手，低下脑袋与猫魅的额头抵在一起。彼此的呼吸近在咫尺，让精灵激动的内心终于平静下来。</p><p>      乌尔达哈夏季闷热的夜晚光靠一扇老旧的风扇根本带来不了多少凉意。他们躺在床上听着风扇发出吱吱呀呀的声音，在困意边缘徘徊着。<br/>      精灵翻来覆去睡不着，最后还是转过身来贴在猫魅的背后轻轻把他搂在怀里，他喜欢猫魅的毛发蹭在自己皮肤上带来很痒的感觉。然而精灵靠得太近让猫魅洗得一身清爽又沾上了汗液，他在半睡半醒的状态下极不情愿地把颇有重量的手臂从身上甩开。精灵却再次把手放过去，来回折腾几下之后猫魅也不再抵抗，干脆扣住精灵的手贴在自己的腹部不让人乱来。<br/>      “做吗？”精灵在猫魅敏感的耳朵边上吐出热气。<br/>      “不要……唔，别碰尾巴！”猫魅的尾巴扫了扫精灵的脸以示抗议，却没想到被精灵一把抓住玩弄起尾尖。<br/>      “反正你也睡不着，不如再运动运动，”精灵亲吻着猫魅的尾尖，“或者我唱摇篮曲？你最喜欢听我唱歌入睡了。”<br/>      “讨厌，多大人了还唱什么摇篮曲，”猫魅一边叹气一边转过身来，用力捏住精灵的长耳，在精灵吃痛的叫唤中还给了精灵肚子一拳，“快睡，不然我叫你吃一记眩晕再给你一发物理超火流星，让你神圣领域都开不出来。”<br/>      这确实是猫魅会做出来的事，见过猫魅在敌人面前多么暴力的精灵赶紧点头答应，乖乖地闭上了嘴松开猫魅的尾巴，猫魅这才满意地闭上眼睛。<br/>      两副疲惫的身体就这样在闷热的夜晚里紧挨在一起，十指相扣着一同进入了梦乡。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    <br/>      精灵再次睁开眼的时候已是次日清晨，窗外正下着淅淅沥沥的大雨，一大早就传来压抑的雨声使他莫名感到烦躁不安。怀中的猫魅不知何时离开，床单上已经没有了他的体温。精灵在床上瘫成一个“大”字，盯着天花板上被猫魅关掉的风扇，他的猫总是担心他会在清晨受凉。<br/>      今天醒来后他难得没有像往日那样感到胸口的疼痛，下意识拿药的手在半途中停顿下来。也许是昨夜入睡前心情比较好吧，他确实睡了一个难得安稳的觉。他想尽可能省下一些药物，昨天猫魅付钱时露出短暂的心疼的表情其实他都看在眼里。<br/>      肚子传来咕噜噜的声音提醒他该进食了，昨晚那餐他没有吃饱，此时更是饿得前胸贴后背，他后悔昨晚买完药后直接回旅店，应该去备点粮食的。这一路奔波不知道何时才是尽头，为了省钱他们需要多买些易储存的食物和生活必需品。<br/>      可精灵虽这么想，却提不起出门采购的欲望。现在的他比从前更加抗拒一个人出门，尤其是在发病的时候，他只想避开所有人的视线把自己关在房间里。最严重的那次他情绪极端低落，把自己反锁在房间里无论猫魅在门外怎么安慰都没用，甚至用各种尖锐的东西把身体弄得遍体鳞伤。直到最后猫魅破门而入，在精灵面前和他一起跪下，哭着抱紧浑身是血的精灵承诺会带他去找最好的医生给他治病，承诺他永远不会离开精灵。<br/>      他们走遍伊修加德，四处求医问药，然而没有一个医生能找到治疗精灵的办法，用尽了所有珍贵药材也没能缓解精灵的病灶。其中一个医生说伊修加德与世隔绝太久，最好去其他医学更加发达的地区看看，于是他们收拾了行囊离开生活了一辈子的雪国。<br/>      对了，这次一起出远门是为了给自己看病啊。精灵变得愈发迟钝的大脑终于回想起这件事。<br/>      生病以后他的思维有时候会莫名其妙地中断，或者忘记一些事情，就像这次他们离开伊修加德住的狭小蜗居，先后去了基拉巴尼亚，去了东方国度，现在又来到乌尔达哈，请教了无数著名的医生给自己看病，一路还得为了存钱接各种危险的委托，而他却时常处于自己是在和猫魅一同周游世界的错觉之中。想到这里精灵又开始厌恶自己，一身怪病不说，如今连脑子也不好使了，再恶化下去迟早有一天他会忘了自己是谁，忘了一直陪在他身边的猫魅是谁……<br/>      精灵忍不住打了一个寒颤，意识回到现实里发现盖在身上的毛毯被自己踢到一边，这会儿有些发冷。他从床上坐起来，脑袋总算是完全清醒过来了，到底还是不放心打开药瓶吞下两粒苦苦的药片。昨晚换下来的衣服挂在窗边被这场雨淋湿了，精灵只好把它们收回来重新洗了一遍，在房间里搭了根晾衣绳挂上。他从包里找出来干净的衣服穿好，拿了雨伞没有带武器出门。<br/>      不知道猫魅离开的时候有没有带伞。</p><p>      即使现在还不到六点，沙钟旅亭已经开始提供早餐了，精灵瞅了一眼餐桌上的价位表打消了在这里解决早饭的念头。昨晚那餐和买药花了他们不少钱，接下来的日子都要在省吃俭用中度过。<br/>      精灵走到了大街上，平日里街道两旁的早市因为下雨而关闭，更别提沿街的那些店铺。餐饮店的老板料到这个时候不会有多少人上街，也都没有开始营业。他走了很久，在小巷里七拐八拐地转了很久，总算在一个偏僻的角落发现一家即将关门的夜间开放的食杂店，买了点耐饿的面包牛奶。<br/>      他打开袋子抓起一片面包咬住，不知道接下来该干什么，这个时候就算回去行会里上也不会有什么适合他做的委托。于是他漫无目的地顺着小巷逛荡，走到哪算哪。他以前从没到过乌尔达哈，只是从他人口中听说这个国家富有而空洞，日夜笙歌的不夜城中也有大量居无定所只能挤在城市角落的穷人。就像曾经的伊修加德，只有贵族能支配大量财富，而占人口绝大多数的平民却始终过着清贫的生活。<br/>      撑着伞走过白玉小巷时，他看到那些挤在木板搭建的遮雨棚里的贫民向自己投来敌意的目光。他想到自己作为皇家骑士团团长的日子里，身着戎装在人员混杂的云雾街巡逻时，那些吃不饱穿不暖的人也是以这样的目光看着自己。精灵停下了脚步，从袋子里掏出两片递给那些贫民。而那几个接过面包的人却突然抓住他的手臂，在他身上四处摸索想要盗窃，手无寸铁的精灵不得不全力反击，好不容易才从那个地方逃出来。<br/>      身上的财物都在，手里的面包袋子也完好无损。他突然想念有猫魅跟在身边的时候，没有猫魅的每一秒都让他感到焦虑，可是这么大的城市要找一个小小的人谈何容易。他环顾四周，几乎一样的砖墙一样的格局让他找不到回去的路。他更加焦急，额头已经冒出了汗水，他感到害怕，害怕自己就这样和猫魅分开。<br/>      他不止一次梦到过醒来之后身边的猫魅离开了，因为厌倦了这种穷困潦倒又没有未来的日子选择远走高飞。如果现在猫魅真的离他而去他也不会感到难过，毕竟跟着他这么久猫魅背负的也足够多了，只是自己该何去何从是个问题。他有想过若是哪天只剩自己，就去一个没有人的地方悄悄结束生命。可是自从这个念头被猫魅发现后他挨了一顿骂，猫魅说着自己从前那么悲惨的日子都挺过来了没有去死，他怎么能随随便便了结此生，说得精灵一愣一愣硬是花了好大功夫才把猫魅哄安静下来……<br/>      精灵跌跌撞撞地摸着砖墙没头没脑地奔走，转了好大一圈才找到了回去的路。他急急忙忙走上楼打开房门，看到的是在屋子走来走去焦急万分的猫魅。<br/>      “你去哪儿了？我到处找都没找到你，问了旅馆的前台也说没有印象，你知道我有多担心吗！”猫魅见到他回来立马冲上前去。<br/>      “我……去买了点吃的，”精灵说着举起手中的一袋食物，“正好够这几天的干粮。”<br/>      “你就不能等我一起去吗，你知道我回来的时候看到你什么都没带走，差点以为你要——”<br/>      “不会的，”精灵连忙揉了揉猫魅的脑袋把他抱在怀里安慰道，“我答应过你，再也不会做傻事，不会有事的。”<br/>      算了，起码人平安无事，猫魅从精灵的怀抱里挣脱开来，恢复了冷静说起正事：“我今早见到炼金馆的医生了，你要是准备好了的话我们现在就过去，我已经和门口的护士打过招呼，到了不用排队直接进去。”<br/>      “好，”精灵把手里的食物放到包里，正要起身的时候注意到今天猫魅的耳朵有点空空的，“你的耳坠呢？”<br/>      “哦，当抵押的东西给他们了。”<br/>      “那不是你的前任主人送给你的礼物吗？你怎么能——”<br/>      “那算什么礼物，不过是为了让我能更加效忠于他替他办事罢了，我才不在乎呢，”猫魅不以为然地回答，“反正也不是什么的值钱的东西，没了就没了，以后看到喜欢的再买一个就是了。好了快点走吧，有什么想说的路上再聊。”</p><p>      来炼金馆看病的人已经排成长龙，昏暗的走廊里挤满了人。猫魅一边说着“借过”一边紧紧牵着精灵的手挤进人堆里，到诊室门口的时候叫精灵在门外等他。<br/>      精灵站在人群当中，环顾四周观察走廊里这些发出叽叽喳喳声音的病患和家属。有的人半张脸都变得乌黑，有的人关节都肿大地塞不进衣服，有的人撑着墙壁不停地咳血，来这里看病的人几乎全都患有疑难杂症。围在他们身边的家属一个个脸上都写满焦虑，时不时过来打听一下还有多久才轮到自己。这样的场景在过去到过的每一家医院和私人诊所都出现过，一开始精灵还极不情愿地被猫魅拽着过来，他不想把自己和这些病危的人相提并论，可了解病情后每位医生都无奈地摇头又让他不得不相信自己的情况真的很糟。他还是无法接受，曾经在战场上披荆斩棘领导一众皇家骑士的自己竟然也变得和门口那些得了不治之症的可怜人一样。<br/>      “到我们了，”猫魅打开门抓住精灵的手腕，“快进来！”<br/>      询问病情，开单，抽血化验，等待结果。精灵胳膊上压着棉花，和猫魅一起坐在化验区外的长椅上。和诊室门口人挤人不同，化验区这边空旷得让人瘆得慌，除了他们二人就只有厚重的玻璃窗后面低头工作的医务人员。<br/>      等待的时间是最折磨人的，他们都希望出来的结果让人放心，可心里却很清楚精灵的身体状况明显比上次在远东之国时又差了不少。他们无非是等待一个一锤定音的恶化报告，打破他们所有的幻想。<br/>      “疼吗？”一想到刚刚的护士拿着那么粗的针尖往精灵胳膊上扎，猫魅感觉就如同扎在自己身上一样难受。<br/>      “还好，”精灵地抬了抬胳膊，棉花揭开来后上面已经没有血液，“已经习惯了，就跟被蚊子叮了一样，没多大事。”<br/>      然而猫魅看着他的胳膊却无比心疼，白净的胳膊上满是被针尖插过的褐色的伤口。自从带精灵看病以后精灵就不停地接受抽血、注射以及打针吊瓶，然而无论用什么药剂都没能让精灵的病情得到缓解，整个人还消瘦了一圈。没有效果的治疗让精灵的情绪万分低落，不止一次产生了轻生的念头。精灵手腕处那几道显得狰狞的疤痕又一次刺痛了猫魅的内心，他回想起那一幕幕惊险的瞬间到现在都还后怕。<br/>      “你说这次能治好吗？”精灵看到猫魅紧紧攥着手里的叫号单，以往的经历让他无法乐观，眼前仿佛看不见一点希望，“都看了这么多医生了，每次结果都是那样，难道真的没有办法了吗？”<br/>      “一定能治好的，”猫魅拍了拍精灵的肩膀，“你看和那些病人比起来你还年轻，还有力气，总会有希望的。你可不能比我先放弃，我们还约好了周游世界，去探险，去寻宝。我对你有信心，所以你也要振作起来。”<br/>      “嗯。”精灵点点头。<br/>      天还没亮就爬起来排队的猫魅此时已经困得睁不开眼，安慰完精灵后直接靠在对方胳膊上闭上眼睛。精灵轻轻地带着节拍地抚摸猫魅的脑袋，就像从前的夜里哄猫魅入睡那样。他低头看着自己怀里渐渐睡着的猫魅细细端详起来，猫魅的眼睛下面又是一层浓浓的黑眼圈，从前圆鼓鼓的脸颊也瘦削下去。他难受地摸了摸猫魅的脸，无声地叹气。他心疼跟着他的猫，明明可以有更好的未来却心甘情愿跟着他一起受苦受累，而自己说不定连报答的机会都很渺茫。长期饱受病痛折磨的精灵只想趁自己还活着、在还能动还能说话的时候好好爱他，尽可能带他实现一些心愿，给他留下一些美好的回忆。<br/>      检查结果出来了，医务人员推开门叫到他们的号码。精灵把猫魅轻轻放在长椅上俯身留下轻轻地吻，然后走过去拿对他来说已是板上钉钉的报告。<br/>      他多么希望上天可以在最后垂怜自己一回。</p><p>      从炼金馆出来时已是傍晚时分，头顶的乌云也总算散去，晚霞也慢慢爬上了天空。<br/>      看病的结果依旧和以往相同，医生说精灵的身体恶化地很快，然而市面上的药物对这种病几乎没有作用，他们能做的无非是缓解精灵的病痛，让他能安详地过完余生。医生的话仿佛给精灵宣判了死刑，让本就心情复杂的猫魅更加难过。<br/>      他们一路沉默着走在没人的小巷里。四周的一切都被夕阳映上橙红色的霞光，看得猫魅心中突然涌出一种孤独感，下意识握紧精灵的手。他无法想象有一天会再也不能握住这么有温度的手掌，无法想象他将再次失去亲人。一想到这些他的眼睛开始湿润，被精灵包在掌心的手也激动地冒汗，他废了好大力气把这种情绪隐藏起来，把眼里的泪水憋回肚子里。</p><p>      回到旅亭后猫魅坐到床上让精灵先去清洗，等精灵关上门浴室里传来水声，才把头埋进膝盖里放声大哭起来。<br/>      这趟漫长的奔波中他的情感压抑了太久，为了让精灵不再陷入绝望他始终在精灵面前拼命扮演积极的形象，殊不知这样会加速消耗自己的心情。他很清楚他们已经走投无路，可是他不想这么快就放弃，哪怕还有一丝希望他都会用尽全力抓住。然而不论怎么努力结果都是一样，他只恨自己太过无能，在疾病面前自己不过是个再渺小不过的人罢了。<br/>      他哭了很久，哭得声嘶力竭，以至于没有听到浴室门打开后精灵靠近的脚步声。<br/>      精灵捧起他哭得满是泪水的脸用指尖拭去眼泪，然后轻轻贴上了猫魅的嘴唇。他的舌尖翘开猫魅的牙齿不由分说地侵入，趁着猫魅因哭泣而喘不过气的时候占据了主导权缓缓加深这一吻。他的手指娴熟地解开猫魅的衣扣把衣服脱下扔到一边，指腹贴在猫魅光滑的皮肤上向下游走，握住猫魅还没有起反应的阴茎。另一只手已经伸到后方挤进猫魅的臀缝，对着穴口周围的皮肤揉捻了一会儿，探入一个指节小心翼翼地搅动着紧缩的穴道。很久没有做这种事的猫魅还有些不适应体内多出来的物体，他有些不自在地扭着身子，连嘴上的接吻都无法好好进行下去，没撑多久就离开了精灵的口腔大口喘气着，整张脸都因缺氧变得通红。<br/>      前戏没有进行多久猫魅就被精灵抱起来按在身上，尚未开拓充分的后穴只是吃下了精灵阴茎的头部就带来剧痛，让还没进入状态的猫魅疼得眯起了眼。换做平时他肯定直接发火，但今天他却咬紧牙关忍耐这份几乎要将身体撕裂的疼痛抱紧精灵，配合着精灵晃动腰身把东西吞得更深。在挺翘的头部蹭过阳心时他全身都紧绷起来，对突如其来的快感感到无所适从，前端也总算有了些抬头的趋势。然而他的穴道还没能分泌润滑的黏液，里面干涩得让精灵也难以在里面进出，下身没有活动让他难受地又撑又疼。<br/>      他顾及到精灵的身体状况，双手撑着精灵的肩膀自己动起来，坐起来让阴茎退出大半又一口气坐到底。穴道被反复摩擦疼得他龇牙咧嘴，眼泪再次抑制不住地流下，他却始终不愿抽离身子就此停下，只是因为每一次主动顶入能让阳心被狠狠抵住，这样多多少少让猫魅能寻到一丝做爱的快乐。<br/>      精灵看着猫魅露出痛苦的表情想让他停下，猫魅却说着“这样就够了”希望精灵陪他继续下去。精灵看到那猫魅的脸渐渐染上情欲的色彩，双眼也透露出不舍和渴求。他情不自禁地掐住猫魅的腰向上提送，与猫魅的动作配合让阴茎进到更深。“呜！嗯……”猫魅不敢放肆吟叫，咬紧嘴唇将越来越爽的刺激死死压在心中。先前的疼痛已逐渐被快感覆盖，有了感觉之后的一切都变得顺利，猫魅的柱身和小孔被精灵宽大的手来回抚摸玩弄，即将涌出的紧迫感让他皱起眉头，瞬间充盈的快感激出了眼泪。<br/>      “快……不行……”猫魅的双手在精灵后背上抓出一道又一道爪印，下身同时迎来高潮射出精液，后穴不停地收缩将精灵的东西吸得更紧。发泄过后的猫魅把脑袋埋在精灵的颈窝，浑身颤抖着继续迎接精灵的抽送。<br/>       这次精灵没有坚持多久就在他的体内发泄出来，才做了一次二人都体力不支地进入贤者模式。猫魅累得不行，累得眼皮子都开始打架，累得只想和精灵永远抱在一起沉睡，可是他知道这样的亲昵如今已变得无比珍贵。他们俩还能像这样紧紧依偎的次数还剩多少呢？猫魅不敢去想。<br/>       他们保持这样的姿势很久，彼此默契地不再挑拨欲望，直到二人都感到十分疲惫了才依依不舍地分开。猫魅虚脱地躺在床上，精灵继续把他抱在怀里不停安慰。<br/>      “还是有希望的，”精灵拍着猫魅的背说道，“医生不是说在远方海岛上有一种贝类，用它磨成粉再用水冲泡或许可以有些成效吗？我们去试一试？”<br/>      “可医生也说了那不过去古书里的偏方。”<br/>      “既然被记载下来说明不是没有可能，”精灵感受到怀里颤抖不停的猫魅渐渐平静下来，继续温柔地说着，“我们一起去吧，到了海边可以看到美丽的夜空，听说夏季的星空很美，我们可以一边散步一边欣赏。”<br/>      “嗯，一起去……看星星……”猫魅的声音越来越弱，没过多久便在精灵的抚慰下入眠。<br/>      精灵轻声叹气，内心五味杂陈却欲哭无泪。<br/>      他很自然地接受了医生的判断，毕竟很久以前就深知自己活不了多久了，死亡于他而言不过时迟早的事——原本他是这么认为的，可是现在他却对如此灰暗没有希望的生活无法割舍，因为他放不下他的猫魅。<br/>      真想多活一点，多陪他一点。原本对未来不抱任何期待的精灵，此时闭上眼虔诚地祈祷着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>      <br/>      </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>过去的伊修加德，人们大多信奉神明，循规蹈矩地在正教的教义下行事，鲜明的阶级分化和贫富差距使得这个饱经沧桑的国家时至今日也依然像个顽固不化的老人。即使是在年轻人占绝大多数的皇家骑士团内，固化的偏见也依然根深蒂固。<br/>      精灵还记得在担任新一任团长的那天是如何郑重地接过教皇递来的剑盾向教皇敬礼，宣誓自己将为了国家献出一切。从显赫贵族世家成长的精灵自小便抱有崇高的理想，希望能为了国家与龙族战斗到底，希望能成为光荣的骑士保护弱小的人民。他带领骑士团奋战了数年，砍杀无数龙族，就在他为自己贯彻了心中的理念而激动之时，冒险者终结了千年的龙诗战争，将真相公布于众。精灵这才知道自己犯下了多大的罪，至始至终坚信的东西一夜之间化为乌有，他的信念和理想开始动摇。<br/>      而更糟的远不止如此。精灵在一次外出执行任务时染上了风寒，回来后修养了好一段时间也不见好转，身体状况一天比一天差。他开始咳血，胸痛，原本白里透红的脸上没有血色。所有人都知道精灵已无法胜任骑士团团长的工作，精灵也深知身位贵族的他若是被辞退会为家族抹黑，为了家族名誉他主动递交辞呈。可没想到的是他的家族在知道他患上疾病以后竟将他扫地出门，与他血脉相连的那些人不需要一个没有用处的拖油瓶。<br/>      精灵饥寒交迫地走在城市街头，一夜之间巨大的落差让他心灰意冷。他走在昏暗的路灯下抱紧自己的身子，微弱的灯光并不能带给他多少温暖。夜里街角的当铺牌子格外引人注目，身无分文的他摸了摸空荡荡的口袋，正要叹气时他看到橱窗里倒映着的自己，还背着那对象征荣耀的剑盾……</p><p>      “就快靠岸了，”猫魅手指着不远处那片不大的岛屿，“看上去还真是荒无人烟。”<br/>      他们天一亮就从码头出发，要从乌尔达哈坐船前往拉诺西亚领域里最偏僻的岛屿，寻找古书里记载的那种贝类。据医生介绍该贝类如今已基本灭绝，只听说几年前有渔民在某个岛屿曾见过这种贝类。他们来不及确认消息的真假，既然看到了希望他们就会全力以赴。<br/>      船行驶了一整个白天，满载着乘客陆续经过繁华的利姆萨.罗敏萨港口、度假农庄、造船厂等地，到最后只剩他们二人还留在船上。<br/>      精灵和猫魅并肩一同享受着海风的吹拂。在雪国长大的他一直都很向往书中描绘的蔚蓝的一望无际的大海，在许多描写爱情的书籍中那是与恋人约会的圣地，精灵曾经想过如果未来有了心爱的人一定要和对方一起去海边游玩，在沙滩上堆起属于二人的城堡，在点燃的篝火上烤制亲手钓上的海鲜。<br/>      现在，他最重要的人就站在他的身边。精灵轻轻揽过猫魅的肩膀，猫魅顺势歪着头靠在精灵的手臂上，贪婪地呼吸着精灵的气味。精灵低下头用手指抬起猫魅的下巴，温柔地在猫魅柔软的唇上停留，猫魅也抓住精灵的衣角，踮起脚尖与精灵交换了一个恰到好处的吻。他们互相注视，眼里只有对方的模样。他们属于彼此，这一刻他们就是世界上最幸福的一对恋人。<br/>      “什么时候去海边度假吧，”精灵说，“到时候我们可以晒日光浴，去大海里游泳冲浪，晚上还能一边吃烧烤一边看篝火表演。”<br/>      “可以是可以，但是我不想吃海鲜，尤其是那些鱼的腥味实在太重了。”<br/>      “嗯？竟然会有不爱吃鱼的猫魅族。我可是头一回听说。”<br/>      “谁说猫魅族就要和猫有关系了！”猫魅听到精灵这么说尾巴都被气到炸毛。<br/>      精灵笑着摸了摸猫魅的脑袋。他眺望着远方天空，湛蓝得清澈的蓝天尽头似乎有一片乌云让他有一丝担忧。听说拉诺西亚的夏季经常会出现这样的积雨云，带给所经之处丰沛的降水。精灵只能保佑这片乌云来得慢一些，最好在他们找到东西打道回府以后再来光顾。</p><p>      船靠岸后他们几乎是连跑带跳地到了地面，一路飞奔来到沙滩上，他们必须赶在下一班船开来之前结束工作，不然就要在这个小破岛待上整整一夜。<br/>      偌大的白茫茫的沙滩上两个人毫无头绪地寻找，用各自的武器在沙堆里搅动，然而捅出来的无非是硬邦邦地小石头或者是潜在沙子里的寄居蟹。古书上只记载着那是一种带着亮黑色的椭圆形贝类，除此之外没有更详细的介绍。凭着这点信息要在这么大的地方找到符合的东西，无疑是大海捞针。<br/>      他们沿着海岸线一路往下，身后沙滩上满是二人地脚印。夏季海边的高温让他们很快就大汗淋漓，即使再过不久就是傍晚头顶上的太阳依旧火热，阳光照在沙滩上更是刺得人睁不开眼睛。<br/>      体质虚弱的精灵不得不走一段就停下来歇息一阵，用手撑着剑不让自己直接接触到温度极高的沙砾。猫魅走在他前方很远的地方，东翻翻西翻翻地不放过每一寸沙地。精灵在后面步伐不紧不慢，他清楚自己怎么也赶不上猫魅，况且在太阳下许久地他已经有些轻微中暑，为了保存体力必须用剑当拐杖慢慢地前行。<br/>      精灵就这样在远远的地方看着那渺小的背影。从搭档的第一天起他就对猫魅倍感敬佩，看上去小小的身子总给人一种弱小的错觉，然而当猫魅绷紧肌肉挥舞起魔机刃时，再强壮的敌人都不是他的对手。在战斗时灵巧的猫魅总是冲在前面为自己挡下第一波攻击，敏捷地将贮存在武器里的魔力爆发出来震慑周围的敌人，为自己创造安心输出的环境。猫魅的稳健让精灵重拾了战斗的信心，他是精灵成为骑士以来第一个愿意将身后放心托付的人。<br/>      他万分庆幸在那个夜晚没有选择把挚爱的剑盾当掉，而是走到了冒险者行会接下任务成为一名冒险者，靠着自己的手艺为生。他相信自己做了正确的决定，如果没有这副剑盾他根本不会活下来，更不会在之后遇到猫魅并和他成为搭档。<br/>      精灵始终望着前方，那个渺小的背影越来越远，直到消失在精灵的视线中。精灵的步伐越来越慢，喉咙里干燥地让他猛烈地咳嗽起来，几滴血液溅到了沙地上。精灵抓着胸前的衣服，这次的疼痛来得汹涌，疼得他五官都拧在一起，整个人都蜷缩成一团。<br/>      他曾坚信不疑，只要还能继续握着手里的武器，他就能和猫魅继续并肩作战。可是后来他的病情再度恶化，能够接受的任务数量也骤减不少，更多时候他只能待在小小的蜗居里，让猫魅一人出门维持二人的生活。无法一同战斗的精灵认为自己没有理由继续赖在猫魅身边，他不止一次提出就这么散了，却被猫魅拒绝。精灵不明白自己到底有什么地方值得猫魅途次任劳任怨照顾自己，可猫魅在他面前从没有露出半点嫌弃，还不停鼓励精灵，说总有一天他们还能一起战斗。<br/>      可是自己还能陪在猫魅身边多久呢？</p><p>      疼痛稍微缓和了些，精灵擦了擦汗水抬起头来，这才发现在不经意间原本刺眼的阳光已经黯淡不少，晴朗的天空也逐渐被飘来的厚重的乌云遮盖。阵风一鼓鼓地吹来，平静的海面掀起层层浪花，看样子这场暴风雨比精灵想象得来得更快。<br/>      精灵收起了剑，飞快地朝前方跑去。他必须找到猫魅，然后一起找一个安全的地方等这阵暴风雨过去。<br/>      头顶的天黑得很快，短短几分钟就把白昼变得跟夜晚一样，随时都有可能下起暴雨。精灵沿着沙地上猫魅留下的痕迹一边跑一边喊着猫魅的名字，汗水不停地从他脸上滴落，然而回应他的只有自己喉咙发出的干燥的声音。<br/>      他不知跑了多久，直到脚下的沙地逐渐变少，露出坚硬的岩石地面。他已经远离船舶停靠的地方很远了，这会儿已经跑到了海岛另一侧地势较高的地方。这个地方十分不平坦，满地都是从高处碎落下来的石块，精灵好几次差点崴了脚。耳边听到的海浪与岩壁拍击的声音越来越响，狂风打在脸上弄得他几度睁不开眼。视野范围还是没有发现猫魅的身影，他焦急万分，双手撑着大腿不停喘气，因为紧张心脏都仿佛要跳出嗓子眼。<br/>      岩石地面到这里已是终点，再往前就是一整面陡峭的悬崖，然而直觉告诉精灵他的猫魅就在那个悬崖底下。他顾不上跑得酸疼的双腿，手脚并用地爬上崎岖的巨大岩石。长时间行动让他的体力消耗地飞快，双手使不出多少力气撑着身子，让他的四肢被粗糙的岩石划出一道道血口子。<br/>      暴雨几乎是在瞬间倾泻下来，密集的雨水一下子模糊了精灵的视线，岩石表面被雨水冲刷让他双脚一滑<br/>向前跌去，膝盖重重地着地。他来不及查看自己的伤情，一瘸一拐地扶着岩石继续往前。又摸爬前进了几分钟后，精灵的两只鞋都已灌入不少雨水，双腿宛若绑上千斤重的沙袋。他咬紧牙关拖着自己的身体爬到更高的地方，终于在一片白茫茫中发现了猫魅。他连忙大声呼喊猫魅并朝他招手，叫猫魅赶紧从危险的地方回来。<br/>      “悬崖上有黑色的贝壳！”猫魅的声音透过雨声传来，“我上去看一下就下来！”<br/>      精灵环顾四周，离猫魅几步远的地方就是惊涛拍岸，倘若在这种地方失足后果不堪设想。他看到猫魅已经拿起魔机刃当铁锹砸进岩壁，二话不说朝猫魅所在的地方跑去。<br/>      此刻的狂风远比先前更加猛烈，吹得精灵差点站不住脚。眼前倾斜的暴雨在突然间变了方向，，周围细小的石砾被风卷起，他意识到情况不对，用尽全力朝猫魅嘶吼着叫他停下。然而海浪拍打岩壁的声音太响盖过了他的声音，专注于攀登的猫魅并没有听到精灵的叫喊，岩壁过于坚硬再加上大雨变得无比湿滑，他爬到半途就从上面摔了下来。精灵眼睁睁地看着猫魅摔到地上心中不由得咯噔一下，可这时他注意到猫魅头顶的悬崖上有几块落石正快速砸下来，他拼命叫着猫魅快跑，沉重的双腿猛地发力向前冲去。<br/>      从上面摔下来的猫魅疼得不行，想支起身子又浑身发软地跌坐到地上，他看了看红肿的脚踝心里一阵焦急。就在此时他终于听到了精灵的声音，正要抬起头时便看到几块巨大的石头朝自己砸来，下意识地闭上了眼睛。<br/>      迎来的是一阵天旋地转，他没有被石头砸中，而是被精灵一把推开翻滚了好几圈才停下。然而当他从地上挣扎着站起来，却看到浑身是血的精灵正从岩壁倾斜的边缘滑落下去，他赶紧冲上前想要抓住精灵。<br/>      精灵觉得自己正在陨落，下方传来的海浪声越来越近，他想要抓住什么却只有空气从他指尖掠过，努力睁开眼也只能看到猩红的一片。他听到了猫魅的尖叫，知道对方已经平安无事，心中那块悬着的石头也能落地了。总算能保护他一回了，精灵满足地扬起嘴角露出笑容。<br/>      他自然地张开双臂拥抱着天空，在身体与海水冲击的瞬间闭上眼睛。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      沿着云雾街堆砌破旧木板的小巷拐入，绕过长年存放在此已经满是灰尘的几个木桶，巷子的尽头处就是他们二人的家。窄小得只够一人通行的木门被钉满木条遮蔽缝隙，唯一的一扇窗户让醉鬼砸破一个洞后用牛皮纸贴住，即将报废的白炽灯灯管上沉淀着黑色的钨让室内变得十分昏暗。这间只有二十几平米的破破烂烂的小房子就是他们的全部。<br/>      这年的伊修加德比以往更加寒冷，明明才十二月初就已经下了几场大雪，白天的人们更早地结束工作回到家里围坐在火炉旁边取暖。能接到的委托越来越少，在这种天寒地冻的时候连坏人都不愿意出门。<br/>      精灵和猫魅挤在床上互相搓手哈气，小小的屋子里没有能够烧木柴放火炉的地方，一层薄薄的窗户和门使得屋子内外几乎没有多少温差。往年的冬天猫魅喜欢钻进精灵的怀里，种族优势让他可以把精灵当毯子一样包裹自己。然而今年冷得异常，加上精灵的身体比去年更坏了一些，猫魅没法从精灵身上获取多少温暖。猫魅看着精灵不停瑟瑟发抖的样子更是心疼，要想买更厚的被子必须再接一次任务，然而眼下这副形势恐怕不好找活干。<br/>      “我们……做吗？”猫魅曾听别人说两个人交合的时候身体会产生不少热量，尽管他从没体验过。<br/>      “做什么？”精灵的脑袋没有反应过来猫魅说的话。<br/>      “当然是、那种事……了。”猫魅说着说着声音也小了。那时他还很少和精灵有多少亲昵的接触，虽然二人彼此都知晓对方的心思，却始终没有明着说出口。他担心万一精灵抗拒这种事该怎么办，毕竟他清楚精灵从小接受的教育是不容许同性相爱的。<br/>      “好，做吧。”精灵意外地没有反对。毕竟从前当长官的时候接触过上流社会那些灯红酒绿的事，有钱人纵情享乐起来不论种族和性别，他也跟着参与过几次。然而眼前的猫魅是他的挚爱，他不愿让猫魅受伤，又恨不得立马宣示主权，心中的纠结不断折磨着他。<br/>      精灵在猫魅诧异的目光下娴熟地捏住他的下巴堵上他的双唇，顺理成章地撬开猫魅紧闭的嘴探入，搅动着猫魅毫无防备的舌头，让性爱方面完全是一张白纸的猫魅脑袋都宕机一般不再动弹。精灵的吻具有明显侵略性，不给猫魅一点呼吸的机会，把猫魅吻得满脸通红却欲罢不能，紧紧抓着精灵的衣服不由自主地朝他贴近。<br/>      另一只宽大的手伸进猫魅的衣服里，贴在他的胸前揉动着颇有分量的双乳。平日里穿得严实看不出来，没想到猫魅的身体摸起来手感会这么棒，精灵激动地用指尖来回摩挲着猫魅的乳尖，很快便感觉到那两粒东西激凸起来。他捏住乳尖轻轻搓弄，像玩小球一样用指尖拨弄弹挑，没一会儿猫魅就舒服地泄出了一丝饱含情欲的低喘，情不自禁地朝精灵弓起身子，主动加深了与精灵的深吻，连耳朵都塌了下来。<br/>      见猫魅已经完全进入状态，精灵索性放开了对猫魅下巴的约束，转而伸入猫魅的裤子里隔着内裤将鼓起的阴部包住。最碰不得的地方被爱人握在手里的刺激让猫魅尾巴的毛瞬间从根部炸到尾尖，整个人酥软地只能瘫在床上。精灵兜着猫魅的囊袋按揉，又握住硬挺的柱身自下而上用力撸动，最后掌心停留在龟头处压着小孔轻轻转着。<br/>      猫魅的呼吸彻底被打乱，难耐的呻吟也时不时从深吻中流出，传入耳朵害羞地浑身都发烫起来，下身似乎有股难以言表的感觉持续堆积，仿佛有什么要从那里释放出来。他还不知道那是如狂风骤雨般能够让他癫狂的快感，只是在心跳不停加快的同时下意识地抱紧精灵，他对这种陌生的感觉很是恐惧，可精灵却似乎在带领他将快感不断放大。最后猫魅害怕地眼眶湿润，头脑一片发白后下身喷射出一股黏腻的东西，整个人都陷入恍惚，精灵结束深吻的时候甚至忘记闭嘴使得津液顺着嘴角流下。<br/>      “才这么点刺激就不行了吗？”精灵故意贴在猫魅的耳边压低声音，搞得猫魅被这带着磁性的声音弄得心里直痒。<br/>      精灵不由分说脱下了猫魅的裤子，露出沾着白精软下来的阴茎，被爱人看光身子的羞耻心让猫魅伸手想遮挡，却被精灵抓起大腿被迫分开暴露出整个下身。精灵从床边的药膏瓶子里挖出一小块，伸入猫魅未经人事的后穴。紧实的穴道突然被异物侵入，身体犹如从内部被劈开带来剧烈的疼痛，猫魅难受地不停挣扎，然而下一秒精灵的手指直接挺到了深处。<br/>      “呜啊——”猫魅被疼得不停哭喊，紧接着穴道里的某处软肉被精灵压到又让他刺激地几乎要从床上跳起。比先前强烈数倍的快感弄得他头皮发麻，后穴瞬间绞紧了精灵的手指。<br/>      “乖，放松。”精灵安抚着猫魅，吮吸着白皙的大腿内侧。药膏在温热的体内融化开，不再干涩的穴道总算能够抽送自如，精灵看到猫魅紧皱的眉头也舒缓不少。他又往里加入一根手指，等猫魅逐渐适应后再伸入第三根，三根手指一起在扩张充分的穴道里搅动，时不时划过猫魅的阳心逼出一阵舒爽的淫叫。<br/>      猫魅从没想过两个男人之间也会产生快感，甚至当精灵将硬得不行的阴茎插进来时，突如其来的饱胀带来巨大的满足，另他不由得仰起脑袋双腿都绷得紧紧的。穴道被彻底填满，挺翘的龟头抵在自己的阳心，过多地快感一同袭来直接摧毁了猫魅的理智，让他有股飘在云端的错觉。<br/>      精灵的顶撞霸道强硬，碾过阳心的每一下多会带来电流般的感觉。猫魅想不到看上去呆板的精灵竟然又如此了得的床上功夫，心中莫名地感到不爽。他有多想当精灵第一个缠绵的人，让精灵这辈子只能品尝他一个人的肉体。可密集如雨的快感让他根本说不出一句话，能发出的只剩片段的单个音节。<br/>      他舒服地抱紧精灵，双腿自然地勾住精灵的腰身好让自己吃得更深。这份从未体验过的快乐太过美好太过刺激，猫魅早顾不得周遭还有邻居的存在肆意地浪叫着，已经射过一次的阴茎再次喷涌出精液，后穴拼命地收缩着让精灵也被咬得发出难耐的低吼。<br/>      他们忘我地相拥交缠，互相亲吻想要掠夺更多，毫无节制地把床摇得发出声响。在天寒地冻的冬日里两具肉体疯狂地摩擦，让彼此的身心都变得火热，直到最后被快感先后送上云霄也不愿分离。<br/>      那是他们第一次翻云覆雨。<br/>      往后的日子里只要天一冷大雪一下，窝在家里的二人就会爬上窄小的床一直做到没有力气。他们迷恋这种最简单的又不用花钱的快乐，沉溺于做到酣畅淋漓放肆淫叫，喜欢在持续的高潮中抛开一切杂念紧紧相拥。更多的时候他们都欲求不满，都想做到极致做到彻底崩溃，做到最后狼狈地躺在一起失去力气。他们会相视而笑，相拥入眠。<br/>      至少在那个时候他们二人的世界没有贫苦和病痛，手牵着手只有无尽的快乐和满足。</p><p>      猫魅将魔机刃的刀尖对准地上堆起来的木头，按下扳机同时填充在里面魔力从枪口爆发，升起了一团火焰。这是一个天然形成的山洞，虽然常年不见天日使得这里冷飕飕地，四周的石壁上还渗着带有寒气的水，但起码可以当个遮风避雨的地方。<br/>      精灵躺在火堆边上，冰冷的身体过了许久依然没有恢复体温。猫魅把手指放到精灵的鼻子下方，依稀能感觉到精灵虚弱的呼吸。借着微弱的火光猫魅小心翼翼地揭开精灵伤口上的布料，狰狞的长长的伤口血淋淋地暴露在空气中，白色的布料也被浸湿到可以拧出血滴。包里还剩一点外伤用的膏药，猫魅用手指挖出一些轻轻涂抹在伤口上，生怕把精灵弄疼。他把没用的布料丢到一边，用牙把自己衣服的另一边袖子也撕扯下来，重新贴住那快绕了几圈打了个紧紧的结。除了后背这处最严重的伤口外，精灵的头上，肩上，四肢上也分布着大大小小的伤口，猫魅只能一个接一个上药。<br/>      猫魅从岩壁上跳下来找了很久，最后是在海岛的另一边找到了被海水冲上岸的精灵。当时的精灵已经昏迷不醒面色煞白，身上的伤口还在不停淌血。猫魅碰到精灵冷冰冰的身体时几乎要哭出来，好在他还能摸到精灵轻微的脉搏，连忙把精灵扶起来，用自己小小的身子驮在肩上一步一步地朝安全的地方走去。<br/>      刚刚包扎上去的布料没一会儿又透出点点血渍，猫魅赶紧把手放在精灵胸口，集中意识念动咒语，给了精灵一个应急用的极光。他后悔没有从前向精灵学习更多治疗魔法，仗着自己身手不凡都是以武力直接干掉敌人，反正有什么状况还有精灵会咏唱治疗魔法，却从未想过万一精灵倒下自己改怎么办。他更后悔自己太过莽撞，一个人跑到如此危险的地方不顾后果，结果害得精灵为了保护自己身负重伤。眼下的猫魅能做的无非是再基础不过的简单处理，除此之外就只能默默祈祷精灵快点醒来。<br/>      外面的暴风雨依然凶猛，原本将在晚上开来的船舶肯定也无法靠岸，他们只有等待这场暴风雨结束。<br/>      猫魅难过地抚摸精灵瘦得棱廓分明的脸，无比自责地哽咽起来。他俯下身轻轻抱住精灵，想用自己的怀抱温暖这具冰凉的肉体。他的耳朵紧紧贴在精灵的胸膛，用尽全力去听精灵的心跳。他担心得不行，生怕会听不到精灵的心跳声，生怕会就此失去精灵。他吻住精灵有些发紫的嘴唇，探出舌头将嘴角的血迹舔去，撬开精灵紧闭的嘴贴合上去，往精灵的口中送去温热的空气。反复几次后他终于感觉到精灵的胸膛开始微微起伏，手再次贴着精灵传送了治疗魔法。<br/>      “……”精灵的指尖抽动。<br/>      察觉到精灵有反应，猫魅立马从精灵身上弹起，焦急地握住精灵的手期待将他睁开眼睛的瞬间。他看到精灵的嘴唇在颤动，敏锐的听力捕捉到精灵正努力发出几个音节。他弯下腰靠过去，听到精灵正在叫自己的名字。<br/>      “我在！我在！”猫魅将精灵的手握得更紧。<br/>      苏醒过来的精灵缓缓睁开眼睛，抬起手想要抚摸猫魅却扑了空。猫魅连忙带着精灵的手掌贴在自己的脸上，一遍又一遍地告诉精灵他没走，他还在这里。精灵确认是猫魅的触感，激动地想要从地上起来却把伤口扯到，全身各处都传来剧烈的疼痛让他发出痛苦的呻吟。<br/>      “听话，你快躺好，”猫魅撑着精灵的后背把他慢慢放平到地上，“你伤得好重，不要乱动了。”<br/>      “嗯嗯，”精灵疼得倒吸一口凉气，“药，给我药……”<br/>      猫迅速从背包里找出药瓶倒出两粒，抬起精灵的脑袋把药片送入精灵嘴里。精灵艰难地吞咽下去，被呛得不停咳嗽，一股鲜血直接从嘴里喷了出来，染红了前胸的衣裳。猫魅放下药瓶，用手背将精灵脸上的血液擦去。<br/>      “还真是糟糕的情况。”稍微缓过来的精灵无奈地笑着，他终于意识到自己失去了视力，这下他再也看不见猫魅了。药效起得很慢，他稍微动弹都会感到身体被撕裂一般传来剧痛，干脆闭上眼睛让猫魅抚摸自己。冒昧的动作很轻，像是轻飘飘的羽毛在脸上扫过，精灵被弄得有些发痒。这时脸上有几滴液体滴落，流到嘴里尝起来咸咸的，他挣扎着抬起胳膊摸到了猫魅的下巴，手指往上爬去划过了猫魅的眼角，泪水就顺着他的手指流下。“你这是……哭了吗？”<br/>      “我才没有。”猫魅摇了摇脑袋，可是声音已经带有明显的哭腔。<br/>      “不用担心，只是重伤而已，以前与龙族战斗的时候我也经常遇到，”精灵说道，“那时候的战斗可比现在残酷多了，我手下的士兵死了一批又一批，被抬回去的时候大多都缺胳膊少腿的，那些家属见到以后痛哭了很久，毕竟白发人送黑发人嘛，我们听着也很伤心。”<br/>      “我知道。”<br/>      “所以说只是重伤的话，总比死掉好一些，至少现在还活着，想想自己经历了那么多鬼门关都挺过来了，这一遭也一定不是问题。作为骑士本就要做好时刻牺牲的觉悟才能活到最后……”<br/>      “我知道。”<br/>      “反正我知道自己活不了多久了，剩下的日子估计也都得躺在床上度过，这种程度的伤也无所谓……”<br/>      “我知道，所以你别死！”<br/>      猫魅伏在精灵的胸口上死死抱住精灵哭得撕心裂肺，将心中压抑的所有焦虑和恐惧都宣泄出来。他从都没有哭得这么惨过，哭得他上气不接下气，整个胸腔都仿佛紧缩起来。还是个孩童的时候他就已经学会了把悲伤吞进肚子里，二十几年来他不曾流泪过，然而为了精灵他几乎要把这辈子所有的泪水都哭尽一般。<br/>      精灵拍了拍身上不停颤抖的猫魅，猫魅的哭声让他也感到无比难过。这么些年来他早就知道猫魅在自己面前拼命装出坚强的样子，他一直希望猫魅能卸下伪装做回真正的自己，可现在猫魅真的把所有逞强都抛弃露出脆弱不堪的真心，他却不知道该如何面对。他不想让猫魅为了自己哭泣，不想让猫魅在这段关系中一味地付出，可他无法拒绝猫魅的一厢情愿——<br/>      “咳咳！”精灵又咳出了血，猫魅赶紧从精灵身上爬起来，在精灵的要求下给他药片。<br/>      “我有点，渴了……”精灵因咳嗽嗓音都沙哑不少。<br/>      “你坚持一会儿，我现在就去打水，”猫魅在精灵唇上留下一吻，“我很快就回来。”<br/>      “嗯，我等你。”精灵朝猫魅的方向微微笑着。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      他们初遇的时候，伊修加德刚刚从严冬踏入初春。</p><p>      猫魅走在大街上烦躁地抽烟，一根又一根被他抽了一半又扔到地上，漫天飞雪中他没有撑伞，头上肩膀上已经覆盖了一层白雪。<br/>      昨天刚举行过富豪主人的葬礼，今天一早管家就把所有聘来的外人都遣散了，由于没有子嗣可以继承家业，富豪所有的财产都将归于国家。失业的猫魅一边走一边吐着烟圈，他不讨厌这份工作，大部分时候只需要端正地站在大门口装装戒备的样子，富豪外出的时候还能跟在身边当四处游玩，这可比从前在贫民窟搬砖盖瓦来得好多了。<br/>      但现在他又面临四处流浪，一夜之间自己就像从山峰跌落谷底。他回想起从小长大的又脏又乱的贫民窟，看着工头的脸色干最苦最累的活，一想到要回到那种地方他就头疼。可是手里这么点钱根本住不了几天旅馆，他必须尽快找到新的赚钱方式来养活自己，不然这个冬天他甚至会冻死在街头。听说随着国家变革冒险者行会也复苏了起来，猫魅思考或许可以去看看有什么合适的委托。<br/>      他站在招募版前，大量的生产招募几乎占据整个版面，毕竟伊修加德现在正处于飞速建设的时候，可惜他对于手工活一点都不精通，唯一擅长的就是简单粗暴地动用武力。看了几圈没有找到委托的猫魅有些郁闷，蹲下来低垂着脑袋唉声叹气，为自己的明天发愁。<br/>      好冷，天气预报明明都说进入春天了，怎么还是这么冷。猫魅冻得不停发抖，整个人缩成一团也无济于事，不停地搓手也生不出多少热量。饥寒交迫的时候很容易生出绝望的念头，在这个国家他没有亲人，没有熟人，一个人死在角落里也不会被人发现。反正他对世界早就没有什么挂念的东西了，还不如结束自己的生命离开这个寒冷的地狱……就在这时他感觉周围的光线变暗，头上似乎有什么东西遮了过来。他抬起头来，看到一个精灵正为他撑伞。<br/>      “我手上有一个委托需要两个人完成，你看上去似乎会一些打斗技巧，如果还没有组队的话要不要和我一起？报酬平分。”精灵蹲下来与猫魅平视，伸手拍掉了猫魅身上的雪。<br/>      猫魅心中一愣，这是他第一次遇到有人会对自己投来如此温柔的目光，心里那团负面情绪几乎是一瞬间全都消散。他抱着试试看的态度答应了精灵，没想到竟然完成任务拿到报酬。精灵又问他要不要一起找个房子住，想着挤在一间小屋子里总比在寒风彻骨的夜晚睡在公园里要好，而且精灵看上去应该不是坏人，他点点头表示同意。<br/>      于是他们成为了搭档，一起在战斗时挥洒汗水，一起在酒馆里享受胜利的喜悦，二人的配合越来越默契，彼此都信任地把身后交给对方。也许是因为同样都是坠入低谷而感同身受，他们能够互相理解，坦白心声。<br/>      他对精灵的感情是从什么时候开始变了呢？等察觉到的时候猫魅已经深陷其中，他喜欢看到精灵露出比春日的阳光还要温暖的笑容，喜欢精灵拍拍自己的脑袋和肩膀鼓励自己，与精灵并肩作战时他的心甚至会扑通扑通狂跳，从未喜欢过任何人的猫魅时常因精灵过于亲密的举动羞红了脸。<br/>      然而精灵的病情开始恶化变得严重，猫魅不得不同时担负起照顾精灵的差事，白天辛苦地完成委托，晚上为精灵四处买药，繁忙的奔波构成他生活的全部，可是在看到精灵难受的模样时他也同样感到揪心。他多希望精灵能早点康复，为此他愿意付出一切代价。<br/>      后知后觉的猫魅终于明白他爱上了精灵，爱得深沉，爱得无可救药。笨拙的他不会表达心中的爱意，只能抱住日渐憔悴的精灵告诉他自己会和他永远在一起，这是他唯一能做的安慰。<br/>      他们在春天即将结束的时候相爱。彼此作为对方唯一的灯塔照亮黑暗的世界，在最困难的时候十指相扣互相陪伴，在夜深人静的寂静中紧紧相拥传递着体温。他们是搭档，是爱人，也是唯一的亲人。<br/>      他们就像共生的植物相依为命，无法失去对方。</p><p>      “我找到了！我找到了！”猫魅跑得上气不接下气，脚底沾满了泥沙差点打滑摔倒。他在去海边打水的时候发现了被狂风刮落到岸边的岩石，一直苦苦寻找的黑色的贝类就附着在上面。他突然看到了希望，浑身都充满了力气，赶紧带上石头和水飞快地往山洞跑去。<br/>      精灵一动不动地躺着没有回应，猫魅跑到精灵身边想把人扶起来喂点水，发现精灵的体温高得惊人，抹了药的伤口依旧流血不止。放在一边的药瓶已经空了大半，不知道在自己离开的这段时间里精灵到底吃下去多少。猫魅拍了拍精灵的脸，然而精灵始终紧闭双眼没有恢复意识。<br/>      没有时间犹豫了，猫魅用魔机刃的刀尖把贝类从岩石上凿下来，再用贮存的魔力将其轰成碎末，最后倒进水杯里搅和充分喂进精灵的嘴里。两只袖子都已经被撕掉不能再用，猫魅割开了上衣用水蘸湿叠好盖在精灵的额头上降温。外面的雨总算小了一些，他带上水杯出去打水的时候捡了一些树枝堆在洞口点燃，希望远方的船只能看到这里升起的浓烟。<br/>      精灵似乎恢复了些意识，微微张嘴想要念叨什么，猫魅急忙握住他的手。<br/>      “我又……睡过去了吗……”精灵艰难地动了动手指，唯一的感受到的是遍布全身的烧心般的疼痛，他的脸上瞬间露出痛苦的表情，“好疼……药……”<br/>      “你不能再吃了。”猫魅清楚地记得这种药服用过量会有严重的副作用。<br/>      “求你、很疼……真的……求你……” <br/>      “你的身体会扛不住的。”<br/>      “这是我最后的请求……求你了……”<br/>      精灵疼得颤抖的声音实在让人于心不忍，猫魅还是把药瓶递给精灵，看着精灵倒出好多片一口气全塞进嘴里。为了不让精灵噎着他赶紧把水杯拿过来支起精灵的上身，精灵大口大口喝了很多，却还是不小心呛到咳了好一会儿。<br/>      “对不起，都是我连累了你。”吃了药后精灵慢慢冷静下来，混沌的头脑也变得清晰。<br/>      “没这回事，是我对不起你。”猫魅跪在地上让精灵的头枕着自己的大腿，一下一下仔细梳理精灵乱糟糟的头发。他累得精疲力竭眼睛都快睁不开了，可他不敢就这样睡去，狠下心来咬破嘴唇硬是用疼痛让自己保持清醒。<br/>      血液滴到了精灵的脸上，血腥味传入精灵的鼻中，精灵关切地问：“你也受伤了吗？”<br/>      “没有，我没事。”<br/>      “没事就好，没事就好。”<br/>      猫魅摸了摸精灵瘦削的苍白的脸，手指轻轻滑过尚未恢复血色的嘴唇。精灵的下巴长出了点胡渣，摸起来刺刺的有些发痒。细长的脖子上喉结瘦得十分明显，敞开的衣领能看到凹凸分明的锁骨和肋骨。他握住精灵的手，曾经宽大到能完全包住自己拳头的手漏出条条指缝，细瘦得没有肉的手背上能看到纵横的青筋。猫魅一边抚摸一边叹气，告诉自己以后不可以抢精灵的食物，一定要让精灵吃饱。<br/>      精灵的呼吸变得均匀，胸膛有节奏地一起一伏，发烫的身体也有了降温的趋势。感受着精灵变化的猫魅不由得激动起来，辛辛苦苦找到的偏方终于有效果了。<br/>      现在只要等雨彻底停下来，等救援的船只看到他发出的信号过来，他们就可以回到城里让精灵得到治疗。等精灵病好以后先去城里最好的店痛痛快快地吃上一顿，然后去游乐场转转，他还从来没去过那个豪华的地方，之后他们就可以开始周游世界，到传说中的神秘土地上寻宝探险，当一回真正的冒险者……<br/>      <br/>      精灵突然叫着猫魅的名字，嘴里说着胡话。原本已经降温的身体又逐步发热，脸上都不停地冒汗，猫魅一遍又一遍地给精灵倒凉水擦身子。精灵在昏迷中不停喊疼，双手在空中乱晃想要找到药瓶，猫魅只好停下手中的活把剩下的药全都喂给精灵。<br/>      “都是我的错……都是因为我和龙族战斗，所以才会被诅咒生病……”精灵似乎梦到了从前，那段日子是他一生的耻辱，“我是罪人，这是龙族对我的惩罚……”<br/>      不是这样的，你并没有错，你只是被历史欺骗了而已。猫魅想把事实告诉精灵，可话到了嘴边却怎么也说不出口。<br/>      “我不该活着，我要赎罪……我是个什么都做不到的废物，我不值得别人对我付出真心……”<br/>      精灵挣扎着抬起手做出持剑的动作，被猫魅紧紧握住。他不停地念着精灵的名字呼唤精灵，想把精灵从无尽的噩梦中救出来。     <br/>      精灵像是听到了猫魅的声音，嘴里的胡话停了下来。他缓缓睁开双眼，然而眼神里已经彻底空洞失去焦点。他察觉到自己的手被猫魅握住，猫魅的手心都紧张地流汗。<br/>      “对不起，我又昏过去了。”<br/>      “别怕，你会好起来的，”猫魅把精灵的手贴在自己脸上，带领精灵认着自己的五官，“还记得我的样子吗？”<br/>      “记得，我的脑海里全是你的样子。”<br/>      猫魅点点头，在精灵的无名指上亲吻了一下。“以后我就是你的眼睛，我会给你戴上最好看的戒指，然后一起去教堂结婚，举行只有我们两个人的婚礼。”<br/>      “只可惜我看不见你穿婚纱的样子。”<br/>      “说不定到时候我穿的还是西服呢？”<br/>      他们俩都发出了笑声。<br/>      “对不起，这辈子没能让你过得幸福，”精灵的眼角滑落泪水，摸着猫魅的手也不停发抖，“如果还有下辈子的话，你愿意和我在一起吗？”<br/>      “我愿意，”猫魅的双眼也湿润起来，“不论几辈子，我都愿意。”<br/>      “那就好。”<br/>      “而且我会努力戒烟，把所有坏毛病都改了，你可一定要夸奖我啊。”<br/>      “当然啦，你是最懂事的小猫咪了。”<br/>      猫魅躺下来靠在精灵身边，脑袋贴在精灵的颈窝哼唱起精灵以前哄他入睡的摇篮曲。他们仿佛回到了伊修加德那间破烂的小屋子里，外面是喧嚣的风雨，而屋内两个人紧挨着无比温暖。他又能钻入精灵的怀中，调皮地用自己的耳朵蹭着精灵，尾巴却乖巧地卷着精灵的手臂，在精灵轻拍后背好生安抚下才肯睡着，等第二天初升的太阳将阳光洒入室内，再懒洋洋地换个姿势睡上回笼觉。<br/>      短短的摇篮曲唱完，精灵已经安静地睡着了。猫魅偷偷地在精灵嘴上贴了一下，擦了擦脸上的泪水紧紧抱着精灵，在精灵缓慢的心跳声中入眠。<br/>      <br/>      精灵在凌晨时停止了呼吸。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      猫魅还是第一次来到精灵家族所在的大房子。他被管家带进来，广阔的庭院里有大理石雕刻的喷泉，一片片美丽的花圃。房子里更是富丽堂皇，室内陈设远比猫魅的那个富豪主人的家来得豪华。有良好教养的仆人分列在楼梯两侧，在猫魅走过的时候一一向他行礼，猫魅被这阵势弄得有些不知所措。<br/>      会客厅里精灵的父亲已经等候多时，见猫魅进来热情地迎接上去，握住猫魅的手不停感谢猫魅对自己儿子的悉心照顾。向来不擅长应对这类场景的猫魅只是一味地点头，随后精灵的父亲邀请他就坐，叫管家送上精心准备的茶点。猫魅小心地端起茶杯喝茶，在精灵的父亲说话的间隙观察四周，墙上挂满了珍贵的动物标本和价值不菲的画像，连头顶上的吊顶上都镶嵌着珠宝。一想到精灵是在这种尊贵的家庭里成长，猫魅心里只觉得更加心酸。<br/>      猫魅一五一十地把他和精灵成为冒险者接下各种任务的事都告诉精灵的父亲，以及精灵日益严重的病情。猫魅把带着的那副剑盾交给精灵的父亲，告诉老人家这是精灵一生的荣耀。老人家缓缓接过剑盾，脸上露出了一丝难过的表情。看得出老人家对于自己孩子的离世感到惋惜，眼神里也透露出自责，可是当初将精灵扫地出门的是他，亲手把精灵逼入绝境的也是他。<br/>      见此次来访的目的已经达成，猫魅起身想要与精灵的父亲道别。老人家亲自送猫魅到大门口，临别之时忍不住问道猫魅为什么会和一无所有的精灵成为搭档。猫魅想了一会，只说当时精灵是最符合任务要求的同伴。老人家对这样的回答感到不解，想到了些什么又向猫魅确认他和精灵究竟是什么关系。<br/>      “只是朋友罢了。”猫魅轻笑着回答。</p><p>      离开了精灵的家族后猫魅走回热闹的大街。<br/>      几年的重建工作基本完成，原本惨淡冷静的街道上充满了生气，人来人往使得国家步入了繁荣发展的时期。<br/>      走过云雾街时，猫魅特地绕进了小巷子里，看到他们曾经居住的那块地已经被工人围起来，听说要拆掉重新建造一条商业街。猫魅又绕到贫民窟去，那里破旧不堪的楼房也在改建，曾经工作生活过的地方也换了一批又一批人，店面的招牌也早已不是当年的字迹。<br/>      他不由得感叹，过去的痕迹都在一点一点消失，但新生的事物正拔地而起。一切都会好起来，再黑暗的夜晚终究会迎来日出。<br/>      天上飘来了几片雪花沾在猫魅的脸上，冰凉的触感让他的回忆突然涌上心头。他想起了与精灵相遇的那天，不过这次他及时撑开了伞，把暴露在空气中的手插入口袋防止冻伤，加快脚步赶在雪越下越大前回到室内。<br/>      他发誓要好好地活下去，代替精灵走过他们曾经约定的地方，代替精灵见证所有的美好。</p><p>      精灵永远活在他的心中。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>感谢你看到这里！</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>